User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Frozen Typhoon Farzen
Frozen Typhoon Farzen Skill 'Frozen Shadow's Creation (80% boost to Atk, critical hits greatly boost damage and hugely boost BB gauge & boosts next turn's damage relative to critical damage dealt) 'Burst 'Demon Frost Slash (13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & and for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Selion Afirarda (18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, slightly for 2 turns & and for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Demon Frost: Exkaiser (22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, for 2 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Regrets and Repentance (Adds boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Who here thinks Farzen looks like Colt? I mean… Water element… back hair braid… but what could he look like behind that mask? Unlike Charla, Edea, and Vishra, Farzen still keeps his mask. Maybe his possible-not-so-possible-we-don’t-know-what-Alim-is-really-planning-don’t-blame-me-pls-k-thx-bai Omni Evolution has something to do with it? Afer all, Omni Evolutions are talking about the what-if so… what if Farzen was Colt? Would he have an Extra Skill that would activate when Ice Blade is equipped? Hahaha, don’t count on that. Let’s talk about Co--Farzen! Yes! The best fusion ever! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Farzen offers some interesting damage utility while lacking HP boosts. With some loss of HP, there’s gotta be something to make up for it. Farzen boosts Atk by 80% and then another 50% once critical damage is dealt, both of which combo very well together. To further supplement this, there’s the typical 150% crit damage boost that most crit leads get. With Farzen carrying crit rate buffs, landing crits shouldn’t be a problem, which is perfect so units can utilize the crit damage boost. Additionally, units receive a nice booster to their BB gauges when critting. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Farzen's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Farzen’s high Atk and damage modifier.. As what every crit lead should carry, Farzen carries the 60% crit rate buff, which caps out critical rate. This is amazing for his Leader Skill as it gets buffed by 150%. To further boost this, Farzen also boosts crit damage by 50%, which means when comboed with the Leader Skill, that will be a 200% crit damage buff. That’s equivalent to a 3.5 multiplier (50% base + 150% from LS + 50% from BB). Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Farzen's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Farzen’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Nothing much changed from his BB. His BB is already pretty solid with the crit damage and crit rate buffs. To add on to this wonderful SBB, Farzen also has a 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability, which means Sparks will deal 25% more damage. Using Spark buffs to combo this works extremely well on the damage utility portion of things. Fortunately, Farzen has the Spark buff on his Extra Skill, which we will discuss later. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Farzen's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Farzen’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Farzen’s damage utility is quite sweet from what is seen here. Let’s start with some calculations: *Farzen’s Spark vulnerability: 100% = +100% damage *Farzen’s crit damage: 300% from SBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Farzen’s BB Atk: 300% from SBB / 600% average SBB mod = +150% damage *Farzen’s total raw damage multiplier = 15x multiplier This multiplier assumes all crits and all sparks. Additionally, this doesn’t even take into account the other bonuses provided by Leader Skill and BB/SBB and yet, it offers so much. This even exceeds UBB damage utility including units like Ensa-Taya, Haile, and even Avant’s. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Farzen adds one of the best Spark buffs in the game: 90%. Although, it seems rather short-cut due to the release of other SP Spark buffers like Kulyuk and Eze outclassing the 90% by quite a huge mile. Arena Score: 8/10 Farzen has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. Though, there’s not much Farzen can do with his kit in Arena. True, crit buffs are nice, but they’re not much of a necessity when most BB/SBB can wipe out most units anyway. Besides, he doesn’t provide much utility that deems game changing. Crits barely occur in Arena if units don’t have some sort of crit rate modifier on the first turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Pretty high stats in general, along with very high Atk. In terms of typing, my type preference for Farzen is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Farzen has replaced Zedus and Reis by quite a bit. Farzen provides a much better Spark buff than Zedus and carries additional crit utility. Farzen also expands Reis’s kit and claims it as his own. Griff is another competitor, however, due to the fact that Griff provides elemental buffs and BB utility. Though, as far as crits go, most high-end content carry crit resistance or immunity, which deems most of what Farzen is meant for useless. However, for other content that has minimal crit resistance, that is where Farzen can shine. His Leader Skill doesn’t match up with other crit leads like Avant and Nyami, however, but it serves as an alright substitute. Though, as a sub, Farzen provides a hefty pack on his own. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Beiorg's Armor & Bond of Rih'alnase *Beiorg's Armor & Blazing Fists *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Meirith Pearl & Bond of Rih'alnase *Meirith Pearl & Blazing Fists *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Farzen and Colt are crit leads... HMMM... Farzen or Colt? Farzen! Colt! Comment below on what you think of Farzen! Do you really think Farzen looks like Colt? How does he fare in the current metagame? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Indomitable Flare Griff *Hellion Armor Reis *Imperator Zedus *Monster Hunter Avani Category:Blog posts